Avec Le Temps
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Kakashi se recueille devant la tombe d'Obito. Une tombe vide. Tobi, lui, attend d'être seul, pour retirer son masque. Titre étrange pour une hypothèse loufoque concernant l'identité du membre masqué de l'Akatsuki.


Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Il s'agit bien d'un one-shot de ma propre composition, et je l'ai écrit tout seul, comme un grand ! L'idée m'est venue en voyant par hasard un dessin d'Obito portant le masque de Tobi. Et je me sentais d'humeur à écrire quelque chose d'un peu mélo-dramatique, d'où la partie avec Kakashi. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me signaler d'éventuelles fautes de rédaction ou de conjugaison ou orthographe. Les reviews sont, bien entendu, bienvenues !

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Suspense.

**Pairing: **Friendship Kakashi+Obito ?

**Disclaimer: **Ce one-shot m'appartient, mais les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_« Avec le temps va, tout s'en va. »_

Tel était le proverbe. Cependant, ceux qui avaient pensé cette maxime avaient-ils vraiment une idée de ce qu'une âme pouvait garder en elle ? De la façon dont une conscience, comme une punition envers elle-même, pouvait insidieusement cultiver une culpabilité qui ne faisait mine de s'effacer, que pour finalement mieux surprendre l'être qui la supporte dans ses instants solitaires ? Au milieu de la nuit, quand, sentant qu'il est à nouveau l'heure du tourment, elle distille ces images qu'on aimerait ne jamais avoir vues ; ces choses qu'on aimerait ne pas avoir pensées, ressenties, faites. Ou maintenant, devant cette tombe. Son nom a beau être gravé dans la pierre, sa sépulture a beau être à la mesure de ce qu'il pense que son occupant mérite, cela n'empêche pas ce froid de s'installer en lui, et son cœur, soudainement vide, de peser pourtant si lourd dans sa poitrine.

Le soleil couchant se reflétant dans sa chevelure gris argenté, Hatake Kakashi releva brièvement la tête pour contempler les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour. L'espace de quelques secondes, il sentit une douce chaleur sur son visage, et son unique iris d'obsidienne s'illumina. Puis il baissa à nouveau la tête, et effleura de la main son œil gauche, caché par le bandeau frontal caractéristique de son village. Cet œil écarlate qu'il cachait, alors qu'il aurait pu en retirer une certaine fierté. Le Sharingan, l'œil copieur qui lui avait valu son titre de kopī-nin ; la propriété exclusive des Uchiha, en théorie. Non seulement, il n'en était pas fier, mais l'excuse que lui fournissait l'activation permanente de ce dōjutsu maudit pour le cacher l'arrangeait bien. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir cet œil sur son visage.

« Je suis bien indigne de ton cadeau. Je suis désolé, Obito. »

Désolé de ne dévoiler cet œil qu'au milieu de scènes tristes, violentes, voire sanglantes. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui montrer ce futur dont il aurait tant aimé qu'il fasse partie. Désolé de ne pas avoir su se racheter comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Il esquissa un sourire invisible, dissimulé sous le masque qui couvrait en permanence la partie inférieure de son visage.

Quelle idée stupide. Ce n'aurait été que se tromper lui-même, se donner une excuse pour se sentir moins coupable de l'avoir laissé périr sous ces rochers. Et pourtant, dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait instantanément été convaincu que c'était son devoir. Qu'Obito aurait souhaité que ça se passe autrement, et que lui devait suivre cette volonté autant par égard pour son ami défunt que pour tenter de sauver cette âme de la noirceur dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait. Uchiha Sasuke. L'un des deux derniers Uchiha encore vivants, qui aspirait à anéantir la seule famille qui lui restait. Même si, honnêtement, Itachi n'avait rien d'un exemple à suivre.

« Oh. Pardon, Obito. Tu l'aimais bien, toi, ton cousin Itachi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, c'est plutôt marrant, en y repensant. Sasuke et toi, vous avez beau vous ressemblez, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que mon équipe était un reflet inversé de la nôtre. Toi, tu étais maladroit, pas très doué, plutôt bruyant et vraiment grossier parfois, un peu comme Naruto. Sasuke, lui, me rappelait moi, dans mes jeunes années. Appliqué, maître de soi. Renfermé. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à le détourner de ce désir de vengeance qui le dévorait. Alors j'ai espéré que Naruto pourrait faire pour lui ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais maintenant, je crois qu'il est trop tard… Peut-être que si tu étais resté en vie, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Qui sait ? »

Une fois de plus, Kakashi sourit tristement. Il lui arrivait souvent de parler à la tombe de son ancien équipier lors de ses nombreuses visites, et, de temps en temps, il avait l'impression que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Obito lui répondait de l'au-delà, lui faisait un signe. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le vent ne soufflait pas doucement dans le feuillage des arbres, les animaux se terraient silencieusement, et même les bruits du village semblaient s'être tus. Au loin, à l'opposé du Soleil, le ciel se voilait peu à peu de nuages gris. Alors, avec un soupir déçu, le kopī-nin déposa le lys blanc qu'il tenait jusqu'alors sur le cénotaphe du jeune Uchiha, puis le fixa une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller, le regard toujours nostalgique, mais l'air soulagé.

« À la prochaine, Obito. »

* * *

« Aaaa-aaaaa-tcha ! »

L'éternuement résonna de façon tonitruante à travers la forêt, faisant s'envoler de peur les oiseaux de leur branche, et s'enfuir les lapins et autres petits rongeurs des bois. Cependant, poussé par une curiosité tout animale, un écureuil resta, et s'avança en direction de la source du vacarme qui avait effrayé ses comparses. Là, marchant en solitaire sur un chemin de terre battue, se trouvait un humain. Il s'agissait, à priori, d'un mâle. De taille moyenne, la chevelure désordonnée et noire, avec de légers reflets bleutés. Il portait un étrange habit noir sur lequel étaient dessinés des nuages rouges détourés de blanc. À l'un de ses doigts aux ongles peints en noir, plus précisément son pouce gauche, se trouvait passée une chevalière incrustée d'une pierre violette portant le symbole « Sphère ». Cependant, ce qui frappait le plus dans son apparence était sans aucun doute l'étrange masque orange qu'il portait, dont les cercles concentriques qu'il arborait se rétrécissaient jusqu'à un unique orifice au niveau de l'œil droit, et qui ne laissait rien deviner des détails de son visage.

« Quelqu'un doit être en train de parler de Tobi ! » s'exclama le garçon, ou peut-être l'homme, en faisant mine de se frotter le nez, bien que cela lui fut techniquement impossible.

Il continua à progresser sur le chemin, jusqu'à déboucher dans une clairière traversée par un petit cours d'eau. Enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir se rafraîchir, car l'air était plutôt lourd ici, le dernier membre venu de l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki se dirigea vers le ruisseau d'un pas allègre, et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui, retira avec précaution son masque, laissant des mèches de jais tomber sur son front. Il prit d'abord une gorgée d'eau à l'aide de ses mains, puis s'aspergea copieusement le visage. Il laissa ensuite retomber ses bras le long de son corps, et leva la tête, perdant son regard dans les nuages noirs. Un orage allait bientôt éclater. Sa bouche se tordit en un demi-sourire, tandis que des gouttes ruisselaient lentement sur son visage. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait estimé l'âge de ce jeune homme aux alentours de la vingtaine, peut-être un peu moins, car il possédait des traits relativement juvéniles. L'une des gouttes d'eau qui maculaient son visage entra par accident dans son œil droit, et il le ferma par réflexe. Lorsqu'il le rouvrit, son iris rouge, ponctué de ce qui semblait être trois pupilles supplémentaires, semblait vitreuse, et il porta somnambuliquement sa main à son œil invalide.

« Comment t'ai-je perdu ? » dit-il à mi-voix. « Quand… et où ? »

Soudain, le tonnerre se mit à gronder, et un éclair stria les nues. Ebloui par cette soudaine lumière, le jeune homme ferma à nouveau son unique œil, avec force cette fois-ci, et des images floues et incohérentes se formèrent dans sa mémoire. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à distinguer ce qu'il vit, car, comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, une douleur violente lui vrillait le crâne. Il avait l'impression que des rochers s'abattaient sur lui, et qu'il se brisait en mille morceaux.

« N-Non ! Aidez-moi ! Ne lâche pas… Ne lâche pas ma main ! Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Il voyait quelqu'un se pencher sur lui. Deux rectangles violets. Et, au loin, comme un éclat d'argent. Aussi subitement que cette térébrante réminiscence était survenue, elle cessa. Le jeune nuke-nin rouvrit alors les yeux, pantelant, et constata qu'il s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale et avait plaqué ses mains sur ses tempes. Alors que son esprit le tourmentait, l'orage s'était finalement déclaré et il pleuvait à présent abondamment. Son regard se posa sur son masque, posé à côté de lui, et il se détendit, son œil valide brillant maintenant de malice, l'autre caché par sa chevelure corbeau imbibée d'eau.

« Tobi doit se remettre en route ! » s'exclama-t-il en passant rapidement la main dans ses cheveux, avant de remettre son masque. Puis, à présent à pas de ninja, il passa sur l'autre rive du ruisseau, et disparut à l'intérieur de la forêt.


End file.
